Reborn in Tamriel: SKYRIM
by Marvous Dragonsbane
Summary: A 28 year old man died and woke up in the northern province of Tamriel: Skyrim. With the dawn of the world eater still at large, the world will need a hero. Is he the destined Dragonborn? Yes. Yes he is. There will be three books. The first is this one second is Dragonborn, next would be Dawnguard. Story can be read @ PN Nero
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

A man who was a fan of the 7 year old game: Skyrim, had died at the age of 28. The man then woke up, not as a man, but a healthy baby boy. He had black hair and blue sapphire eyes. In the corner of his eye, the figure of a woman came closer.

"My, have I woken you, my sweet little Marvous?"

The woman asked in a baby like tone. She had long black hair that goes until her shoulder blade and black eyes. Surprisingly, the baby chuckled.

In the mind of the child "Where the hell am I?" was echoing.

Shortly after, a burly man came through the wooden door. He had blond hair and a beard with bright blue eyes like the sky. After coming in, a loud chuckle echoed in the room.

"So, has my boy been good while I was gone?

He asked eyeing the baby then gazed at the woman. The woman looked at him and said "Yes, our little boy didn't cry." She said in a happy yet astonished voice.

With that statement, the man was shocked and grabbed the baby and into the air. With another loud chuckle, he spoke.

"You might be growing up faster or you inherited my nord stubbornness."

He said while looking at the baby. The woman chuckled in delight at the sight of her two boys bonding. When the woman stood up, the man came closer and hugged her and the baby.

"I love you, Torrus."

The woman whispered.

"I love you too, Franiella."

The man whispered back.

x~~XX~~x~~XX~~x

Ten years have passed since the man awoke in this strange new world. He was being trained by his father with swordsmanship and magic by his mother for the past four years at their place in Kvatch.

The boy however, kept a secret. He can see a menu much like in the game he liked before he passed away.

Restoration at level 82, Illusion at level 78, Destruction at level 94, Conuration at level 87, Alteration at level 89, Marksman at level 65, OneHanded at level 88, TwoHanded at level 79, LightArmor at level 98, HeavyArmor at level 77, Sneak at level 99, Pickpocket at 100, Lockpicking at level 100, Enchanting at level 100, Alchemy at level 100, Speechcraft at level 97, Block at level 99, and Smithing at level 100 with all the perks to that certain level has been learned.

His magicka and stamina are in the 10 000s and his health is in the 9000s. After his sword training, his mother called them for lunch. He didn't know that there was news.

"So,"

his mother started.

"How was your training, Marvous?"

She asked.

The boy simply nodded a yes with a thumbs up while munching down his food. The mother then gave a warm smile to her son. After a few minutes have passed, the boy stood up. He looked at the sky then proceeded to warm up. Upon stretching his arms and legs, his father walked towards him.

The boy seeing his father look at him made him smile then both of them took a fighting stance. They were now training in close quarters combat. A few short seconds of silence took place before the two dashed at each other.

x~~XX~~x~~XX~~x

After long hours of training, the sun has set and the two collapsed on the grass from exhaustion. The older man sat up and rested his back on a tree that was close to them. Heavy panting is the only thing that you can hear aside from the soft and gentle breeze. A door opened revealing a happy looking woman. She eyed the two before making a warm smile then she sat between them, pulling her son to her lap and her husband to her shoulder.

"Have a good rest."

She whispered to the two.

x~~XX~~x~~XX~~x

After eight more years of training, it was the 16th of Last Seed 4E 201. The young man woke up early. He started off his day by going to the Chapel of Akatosh. Upon entering, he touched the shrine and prayed in silence. After doing so, he returned back home where a jovial mother was waiting by the door.

Upon seeing her son, she gave him a hug and looked up at her tall and muscular son.

"Tomorrow is your day of birth, my son. What have you prayed for from Akatosh?"

She asked in a frivolous but curious tone. The young man just smile at his mother. The two then walked inside the house where warm food was on the table and his father was sitting near the fireplace with a strange book in hand.

The young man paid the book no mind and just called his father over to eat. The overzealous father complied and sat next to his wife while putting his hand on her hip pulling her closer. The two ate like that while sharing stories and sharing laughter. The day ended with Marvous saying a declaration.

It was then the 17th of Last Seed. The young man had packed his belongings. The look of sadness for their leaving son and happiness as their support was left on their faces, waving their son goodbye.

x~~XX~~x~~XX~~x

It has now been a few hours and the boy woke up in a wagon with unfamiliar faces. A blond man whose hands were bound sat across Marvous who then locked eyes with him.

"You're finally awake."

The man spoke. The young man just gave the older nord a nod.

"You were trying to cross the border right, right?"

The older nord asked. Marvous sighed and nodded again.

"Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us."

He said.

"And that thief over there."

He glared at the ragged nord beside him. The ragged nord just glared back.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

He hissed.

"You there."

He said, while looking at me.

"You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

He said with hatred in his voice. The blond nord's glare softened then looked at the wooden floor.

"We're all brothers and sisters now, thief."

He said with a sad sigh.

The Imperial soldier had enough of their talk.

"Shut up back there!"

He yelled. The ragged man, however, didn't listen. He looked at the other blonde nord beside Marvous. She had a cloth on her mouth.

"And what's wrong with her?"

He asked, eyeing the gagged nord. The one across Marvous just yelled at the ragged man.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Falriin Stormcloak! The true high ruler of Skyrim!"

The blond nord said with conviction. The young man just looked at the sky in confusion. Upon hearing this, the ragged man was shocked.

"Falriin?! The leader of the rebellion?! Then, if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

The man said while putting his bound arms rest on his knees and grabbing his head while looking down.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngard awaits."

The man said sadly.

"Helgen"

the young man said. The other two just looked at him.

"This can't be happening, this isn't happening..."

the ragged nord shook his head in disbelief while looking down.

"Hey."

The nord across Marvous called out to the ragged nord. The man just looked at him.

"What village are you from, horse thief?"

He asked the glaring man who then looked at ground.

"Why do you care?"

He spat.

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

He said in a caring manner.

"Home..."

was what Marvous thought upon hearing this.

The ragged nord however, was looking down before speaking.

"Rorikstead... I'm from Rorikstead..."

he said, making the other nord smile. The wagon was nearing the gate of Helgen when an Imperial soldier came towards the one person who looks like the commander or general since he is the only one wearing a cape with the Empire's logo.

"General Tullius, sir!"

The soldier said making the one named Tullius look.

"The headsman is waiting."

He said. "Good. Let's get this over with."

He replied. Upon hearing this, the ragged nord muttered a plea to the divines. The blond nord looked at Tullius with a glare.

"Look at him. General Tullius, the Military Governor."

He hissed.

"And looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damned elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

He said with venom in his voice. Once he saw the walls, his eyes widened.

"This... Really is Helgen. You were right."

He said while looking at Marvous.

"You know, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in."

He said while pondering with a sad smile.

He then begun to chuckle softly.

"Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so... Safe."

He said with a frown. Marvous heard a boy talking with his father before he was told to head inside. The Imperial soldier stopped near a tower. This worried the ragged nord.

"Why are we stopping?!"

He said in a panic.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting."

The blond nord said in a sad tone. Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard.

"Get these prisoners out of the cart!"

She ordered. The four jumped down the cart. While walking down, the ragged nord spoke again.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

He pleaded but no one paid him no mind.

He was then told off by the blond nord.

"Face your death with some courage, thief."

The ragged nord still shaking. He looked at the young man with his face still not caring.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

The panicked face never left the ragged nord.

"Step towords the block when we call your name. One at a time!"

The female captain said sternly. The blond man just glared at the captain.

"Empire loves their damn list."

He hissed.

"Falriin Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

A male's voice said. The gagged nord walked towards the block.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Falriin!"

The blonde nord spoke to Falriin who only nodded.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

Ralof walked towards the block still glaring at the two soldiers in front.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Upon hearing his name, Lokir panicked.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

He shouted before dashing off.

"Halt"

She ordered Lokir but he still continued to run.

"You're not going to kill me!"

He shouted still dashing towards the south gate.

"Archers!"

She ordered in annoyance. An arrow hit Lokir straight in the head killing him.

"Anyone else feel like running?"

She asked mockingly. The man standing next to the captain looked up from the list. Once noticing the young man

"Wait, you there. Step forward."

He ordered respectfully.

"Who... Are you?"

He asked eyeing Marvous.

"My name is Marvous Dragons-Bane. I came here to see my homeland from Cyrodiil. Only to be kidnapped by the ones who my father, Torrus Dragons-Bane, served?"

Marvous asked with a glare. The two eyed him skeptically.

"Are you truly the son of the Twin Swords Berserker?"

He asked.

"Enough of your lies!"

She said somewhat cowering.

"My satchel has my family crest."

Marvous said walking to the block.

"Oh, and once my corpse has been delivered to my parents, you can expect my father busting through the gates of Solitude."

He said darkly.

The two remained silent and just walked towards the block. There, General Tullius was towering over the Jarl of Windhelm.

"Falriin Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero."

He said while pointing at her.

"But,"

he said while closing his eyes.

"A hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder her king and usurp the throne."

He said looking down at the woman. She tried to protest but the cloth was still on her mouth.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos!"

He said as he slapped the woman with his backhand across the face.

"And now, the Empire's going to put you down and restore the peace!"

He said as his hand was readying for another slap but was disturbed by a thunderous sound.

"What was that?"

Hadvar asked.

"It's nothing carry on."

Tullius said walking beside the tower in front.

"Yes, General Tullius."

The captain said while saluting the general.

"Give them their last rites."

She told the priestess of Arkay. The priestess then started speaking. But before she was cut off by the one beside Marvous, he whispered to him

"Hey."

He said grabbing his attention before he could interrupt.

"Wait quietly until the third roar."

Marvous told the stormcloak.

He then nodded and waited until she finished. There was then another loud sound from the heavens.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?"

Hadvar asked.

"It's nothing. Continue the execution."

The Imperial captain said. The stormcloak next to Marvous looked at him but Marvous told him to trust him. As the headsman was about to chop his head off, another sound roared in the heavens and a dark slim dragon flew down knocking the headsman off.

Marvous burned the binds on his hands and ran towards the stormcloak on the block.

"H-How'd you know a dragon was going to appear?"

He asked in shock. Marvous just replied with an ' _I'll tell you later_ ' look. The man understandood this and followed Marvous and Ralof to a tower where Falriin was waiting by the door. The trio ran through the door and shutting it just in time before a fire breath reached them.

"Jarl Falriin, was that really a dragon from legends?"

Ralof asked in worry.

"Legends don't burn down villages."

She said in equall worry.

"That's just not any dragon"

Marvous smirked. The people looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Falriin asked him sternly.

"The World-Eater Alduin."

He answered making them all freeze in shock.

"However, I didn't think that the World-Eater was a female."

He muttered which was still heard making them look at him in disbelief.

"How do you know that it's a female?"

Ralof asked making him look up from the ground.

"I've always had the knack for discerning females."

He said in a triumphant smile which made the others sigh and just believed him. Ralof and the other stormcloak followed Marvous upstairs only to be greeted by a black dragon's head smashing through the wall. Before the dragon could breathe fire, Marvous stood up and yelled.

" _Alduin, Zu'u dreh ni laan wah ahraan hi!_ "

This made the dragon widen its eyes and laughed.

" _Zu'u dreh ni mindok kolos hi mindos wah tinvaak dovahzul, vutharaak, Zu'u los lig wah mindok tol hi mindok wo Zu'u los._ "

She said in an angelic tone making the two behind Marvous shocked.

" _Geh. Zu'u mindok wo hi los, nuz Zu'u laan hi wah vuth daar seiknu pahkriivah_."

Marvous roared. The dragon looked angrier. It flew out of the tower and attacked more civillians.

" _Nust los gein wo lost folaas zey! Duziir niraat!_ "

She roared while glaring at Marvous. Marvous just shook his head and told the two to follow him. The three jumped out of the tower towards the smashed inn. There they saw Hadvar trying to protect a child from the raging dragon who breathed fire at the crippled man.

" _Hi mindok ni do dii faaz, dii krosis!_ "

She roared in anger before flying up.

"Still alive prisoner?"

He said with a smirk when he saw Marvous but his smirk faded when he saw the two behind.

"Ralof."

He said with no emotion in his voice. Ralof nodded at the Imperial nord. The four then ran towards the keep while passing by the other soldiers.

"Hadvar, go to that side of the keep and look for anything and anyone useful. Ralof, we're going in this side of the keep. We'll wait for Hadvar. When we've escaped , I won't be joining any side of this pointless war. Yet. We'll go to Riverwood before going our seperate ways. Understood?"

All of them nodded in agreement and went into the keep.

 **A/N: I decided to reboot the story. Tell me if you guys think that this way of writing is better. If it is, I'll reboot my other stories. And yes, Alduin is a woman here and Ulfric is also a woman. I won't be changing much of the other main characters' gender.**

 **Dovahzul:**

 **Alduin, Zu'u dreh ni laan wah ahraan hi!: Alduin, I do not want to wound you!**

 **Zu'u dreh ni mindok kolos hi mindos wah tinvaak dovahzul, vutharaak, Zu'u los lig wah mindok tol hi mindok wo Zu'u los.: I do not know where you learned to speak the dragon language, however, I am pleased to know that you know who I am.**

 **Geh. Zu'u mindok wo hi los, nuz Zu'u laan hi wah vuth daar seiknu pahkriivah.: Yes. I know who you are, but I want you to stop this meaningless genocide.**

 **Nust los gein wo lost folaas zey! Duziir niraat!: They are the ones who had wronged me! Insolent prey!**

 **Hi mindok ni do dii faaz, dii krosis!: You know not of my pain, my sorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Escaped

Hadvar walked towards the other side and entered through there while the other three entered through the opposite side of Hadvar's. Upon entering, the group saw a stormcloak soldier's corpse. Ralof looked down at it with sad look. Marvous put a hand on his shoulder and the two nodded. He then took his axe and garments. After a few moments of silence, footsteps could be heard from the other side of the wooden door.

"Finally"

Marvous said standing up from leaning at a wall. Three Imperial soldiers opened the door and walked in. The one in front was Hadvar. The one behind him was the captain that was with Hadvar during the execution. The one behind her was another soldier of a lower rank. The two behind Hadvar was about to unsheathe their weapons when he suddenly spoke.

"Now that we're all here, what do we do next?"

he asked while looking at Marvous.

"What the hell are you doing, Hadvar? Stormcloaks are in font of us and we do nothing?!"

The captain shouted. Hadvar was about to speak when suddenly, an axe was at the captain's throat.

"Careful, or I'll slit your beautiful neck."

Marvous threatened her and surprised the others. The captain gulped and Marvous sheathed his axe making her hold her neck.

"Now that that's out of the way..."

He said as he walked back towards the iron door. The others followed him with their eyes.

"Put you differences at rest for now. When we see other soldiers, avoid combat. Persuade them three times. If they continue to attack, kill them."

He deadpanned. The others took glances at each other before nodding.

"Now then, who has the key?"

He asked the group. The captain raised her hand scared from Marvous' earlier threat. Marvous raised a brow and a key was tossed towards him. He looked at the scared captain then towards Hadvar and Ralof. He sighed before speaking. "Ralof, Hadvar, you guys wait downstairs with the group. Me and the captain over there have something to talk about privately." He told them. The two looked at each other then nodded at Marvous. The two opened the door and walked downstairs with the rest. After the last person left, he looked at the frightened captain.

"Are... Are you going to kill me?"

She whispered in fear and anxiety. The black haired man just smirked.

"That depends..."

He said walking slowly towards her as she backed herself to the wall. As she felt the cold wall pressing behind her, she let out a small, cute yelp.

"Will you disobey me?"

He asked while putting his hand under her chin and lifted her face up gently. The woman blushed intensely as her sweat dripped from her forehead. The man leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"Or will you be my company and subordinate during the day and the night?"

His soft whisper made her blush intensely making her look like a tomato. She closed her eyes in hopes that he leaves but a she felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw the man kissing her. She felt his tongue knock on her lips and she opened it letting him feel and explore every nook and canny of her mouth. She felt like she was in a trance just from that kiss. The man removed her helmet revealing her black and beautiful hair. Their lips parted with a line of saliva still intact from the kiss. The man smirked at her who just smiled and hugged him.

A few more seconds flew by when they decided to leave the room and follow them. They saw piles of rocks and debris in the way just beside another wooden door. They opened it to see the group restocking on supplies. Ralof, who was talking to Hadvar, noticed the two come in.

"Look who decided come down."

He joked as he approached the two. As he approached, he noticed the woman clinging to Marvous' arm and smirked.

"I see that you're quite the ladies man."

He said to Marvous who only shrugged.

"Was there anyone else here when you entered? And what happened outside?"

He asked. Ralof raised a brow.

"Seriously? Were you too busy with her that you didn't hear the ceiling collapse?"

He asked the black haired nord who only shook his head. Ralof sighed then spoke again.

"The dragon dropped down and made the ceiling collapse. There were two other Imperials here but we managed to persuade them."

He told Marvous who only nodded with a smile. Marvous then saw his satchel at the corner with everything he owned still intact. As he put on his satchel, a flame ignited mid-air then lowered gently unto his satchel, engraving it with his family seal. It was a dragon with a sword at its back. This then made the group look in astonishment. The group then proceeded to the exit.

x~~X~~x~~X~~x

After a few hours, the small group became larger with mixtures of Imperials and Stormcloaks that exited the cave. They traveled towards Riverwood with Marvous at front, followed by Hadvar, Ralof and the Imperial Captain. After a while, they managed to arrive in Riverwood. The soldiers left, one by one in different directions. The Stormcloaks headed east while the Imperials headed northwest. Only thee four remained. Marvous saw Hadvar go to the forge while Ralof to the saw mill.

"And you?"

He asked the captain.

"I'm going to rest with Hadvar for a bit before going to Solitude."

She said. Marvous just raised a brow.

"Oh, don't misunderstand, he's my cousin."

She reassured with a smile making Marvous sigh in relief.

"Were you jealous?"

She asked hugging his arm.

"Maybe."

He deadpanned. The woman just pouted.

"You're no fun..."

She muttered but was heard by Marvous.

"Hm?"

He hummed looking at her. She felt nervous and looked at the ground before kissing him.

"Come on!"

She said as she followed Hadvar. The black haired nord sighed then smiled before walking after her. As Marvous approached, he saw Hadvar talking with an older nord. He smirked as he walked towards them while thinking what he would say. When he was at one of the steps in front of the forge, the three looked at him. Two faces were smiling while the other had a worried one.

"Are you the one who helped my neice and nephew?"

He asked gently. Marvous smirked with a salute. The older nord chuckled softly.

"I see. I am forever in your debt. And it seems that my nephew says that you also saved some stormcloaks."

He said somewhat curious.

"Indeed. I do not wish to meddle with the affairs of Skyrim's people yet."

He said as he leaned on a pillar. The other three looked at each other then sighed.

"Well, it can't be helped. You can take anything... Within reason."

The older nord said.

"Alright. I'll need to borrow your forge and a few materials."

Marvous requested making the two cousins look at each other with a brow raised.

"You know how to smith?"

Hadvar asked.

"I'm peerless."

Marvous deadpanned making the three laugh in delight. The older nord patted Marvous on his shoulder before speaking.

"Alright. My name is Alvor, by the way."

He introduced with a smile.

"And I'm Marvous."

Marvous replied with a kind smile.

"But before that, I need to visit the Mill for a bit."

Marvous said a bit nervously.

"Haha! It's fine. I'll go prepare the things you'll need."

Alvor said as he walked inside his house. The two nodded at him then quickly followed after their uncle. Marvous walked down from the forge and went towards the Mill where he saw a wood elf cutting some short logs. The two paid no mind to each other and Marvous just walked past him. As he walked around the Mill, he saw Ralof leaning on the wall of the mill with his hands crossed along with a woman dressed in blue and a man dressed with a wbite shirt and brown trousers. Ralof then looked up from the ground and smiled.

"Ah, it seems he's here."

Ralof said while looking at the walking nord. The two along with Ralof looked with a smile.

"Are you the one who saved Ralof?"

The woman asked.

"Yes. Have you seen a black dragoness?"

He asked. The two next to Ralof raised a brow.

"A... Dragoness?"

The man said with confusion.

"A female dragon. She had black scales and a slim figure."

Marvous explained. The two were then surprised as they looked at Ralof who was smiling.

"It went towards the Barrow."

The woman said.

"I see. Well, I guess I should prepare my things. I still need to forge some things."

Madvous said.

"Alright. Be safe. And please tell the Jarl that a dragon has been sighted."

The woman said.

"I will."

Marvous said as he saluted and walked towards Alvor's forge. There he saw an orc with peculiar armor.

"The dawnguard's looking for people who can help slay the vampires. Care to join?"

The orc asked.

"Sure! And please tell the Vigilants to improve their defences. If not, only a few will survive once Volkihar vampires attack."

He said making the orc look confused.

"Okay? Come to Fort Dawnguard. It is located southeast of Riften."

He said as he walked away. Marvous the jogged towards the forge and started forging.

x~~X~~x~~X~~x

A few hours passed and Marvous finally finished forging. He wiped a sweat from his brow while he regretted not taking his warm gear off. He also finished imlroving them. As he walked inside Alvor's house, he was greeted with a feast. The group was waiting for himfor what looked a like a few minutes as the food was still hot.

"I see you're finally done."

Alvor commented. Marvous just nodded at him as he took a seat.

"Is it someone's birthday?"

Marvous asked.

"No. It is a feast to thank you for saving my neice and nephew."

Alvor said as he patted Marvous' aching back making him jolt a bit.

"Well... I don't really know what to say."

He said bashfully.

"Haha! You don't have to!"

A woman said walking up from the basement. Marvous just let out a sigh then smiled a warm smile making the rest smile with him. The day ended with a party that lasted the night.

 **A/N: Okay... The following chapters, along with this, will not be similar to that from the one on Wattpad. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Review and follow please! Criticisms will be taken note of while flames will be used to cook food by Marvous. Thanks!**

 **Comments:**

 **Ruberforumfree: Two words... Hell Yeah**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**A/N: Hey, really quick. Before we start off with the chapter, I will be using a first person P.O.V. and experiment for a bit. Tell me if you guys like this way of writing better, the last one, or a new way of writing. Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

I woke up and heard a hammer banging outside. I guess Alvor started working already. And it seems we're the only ones who woke up. I stood up and put my armor on. I walked outside towards the forge to see Alvor repairing a helmet.

"Good morning, Marvous." He greeted me. I smiled back and leaned on a pillar.

"I'll be leaving in a bit." I told him. He stopped repairing the helmet and looked at me.

"You used my forge yesterday, correct? May I see what you had whipped up?" He requested.

I shrugged opened my satchel and showed my cave bear armor. He looked at me surprised as I took a big armor piece from such a small bag. I handed it to him so he can check the armor's quality. He was wide eyed upon closer inspection.

"This... This is a true master piece!" He exclaimed.

I can't really blame him. The chestpiece itself already has an armor rating of 2, 650. I'm relieved that all my effort for making those restoration potions, fortify enchanting, and fortify smithing didn't go to waste... I had an earfull from mom about wasting ingredients... Now I'm really excited to create dragon scale armor!

"This armor can let the wearer withstand even a dragon's, no, seceral dragons' roars and claws." I explained.

"I see. I'm glad you are my friend." He said almost shakingly.

"Well, I also have a steel sword that can literally obliterate a dragon in one hit." I told him.

This made him go pale.

"Of course, I'll rarely use it. Unless a daedric prince tries to do me away. Where's the thrill in killing everything in one hit?"

"Yes. You're right. I am truly glad you're my friend." He said as he sat down on the stairs.

My sword has a damage of 4000-5000. I'll try and use it on Hermaeus Mora or even Molag Bal.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Oh, and also, please keep my armor and weapons a secret." I said as I walked away.

I went towards the Barrow and killed ghe three bandits waiting outside. I rushed inside and killed the two instantly with my bare hands. I swiftly made my way, avoiding traps, killing draugrs, and I finally reached where the thief is trapped in. I walked slowly towards the nest of the wounded frostbite spider. Instead of hearing the pompous shouting of a man, I heard the weeping of a woman. I quickly slayed the spider with a single arrow through its head. I walked towards the dunmer. To my surprise, instead of a man, it was a dunmer woman with short hair that reached just about her shoulders with a bit of curls on the end, her eyes tearing up in guilt, fear, and relief.

"P-please help me... I promise not to steal anymore... This much is not worth it..." she said while bawling her eyes out.

I cut her lose. She suddenly dropped all of her belonging, including her dagger and the claw. She then hugged my leg.

"Th-thank you!" She said while still crying. A few moments of bawling and she finally stopped.

"Let me guess, first time stealing?" I asked with my arms crossed. She nodded in discouragement.

"Rookie mistake going inside a dungeon unprepared." I commented. She kept silent.

I rubbed the back of my head and patted her.

"Promise not to steal again?" I asked her. Upon hearing it, she beamed with joy.

Now that I'm looking at her properly, she's rather cute. A straight nose, soft jaw, narrow eyes, soft lips, why in oblivion was a girl this cute forced to be a thief?!

"What's your name?" I asked her. She rubbed her arm and looked away.

She muttered something under hear breath.

"What was that?" I inched closer with my hand surrounding my ear.

"I'm... Ravel..." she spoke softly. Gods! I thank you for creating this wonderful being!

"I see. Ravel, huh. Well, you may not trust me with your real name, but I can trust you with mine. I'm Marvous. Marvous Dragons-Bane." I reached out my hand. Her face showed that I was right about her using a false name. She reached out her hand and shaked mine.

"Well, I'm gonna clear this place. Come on!" I signaled her to follow me. She complied. After a few hours, I finally reached the last room. There, I saw the word wall. The blue light emitting from the word 'Fus'. It resonated with my mind as I stepped closer. With the meaning behind it, I only need a dragon's soul to activate it and make it grow stronger.

After resonating with the word, the casket behind popped open. I quickly drew my bow and hit the draugr lord right in the head. I felled a strong opponent in a matter of miliseconds. The dunmer woman was surprised by this but kept her thoughts to herself. I looted the chest next to the casket and found Meridia's beacon.

As soon as I touched it, a voice illuminated the room. "Yes, I'll clear out your place later, Meridia." I said loudly.

"How did-" I cut her angelic voice off. "Know what you're gonna say? It's because I plan on becoming the champion of every daedric prince." I deadpunned. The voice went silent for a moment.

"Very well." She said before completely disappearing. I looked behind me and saw that my companion just fainted. I immediately caught her just as she was about to fall. I carried her on my back and walked outside. I decided to camp out a bit before resuming my journey. I set her down gently and brought out a tent and some sleeping roll along with some wood for a fire. I gently tucked her in and started the fire. I sigh at the beautiful sight. Oh, and the sun set was beautiful, too.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I know it's a bit short but this was because it was a spur of the moment. This took me approximately 1 hour to finish writing.**

 **Review and follow please! Criticisms will be taken note of while flames will be used to cook food by Marvous. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Identity

She looked really cute as she slept through the night. It's a good thing that I'm a nocturnal. As the sun rises, the light gently shined on her face, waking her up. She groaned as she stretched her arms then rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, beautiful." I nonchalantly greeted her.

She immediatley blushed and stuttered. "G-G-Good morning..."She stood up and continued stretching. Her ass were up in the air. I couldn't help but stare at it until she noticed. "Please stop staring. It is rather... Embarasing for me..." well, I smiled as I stood up to pack. After a few minutes of packing, we ate breakfast and chatted for a while.

She used to live in Solstheim but things didn't quite work out due to some reasons in which she wasn't even sure of. I guess I'll be paying Miraak a visit soon. She also said that she used to work with the thieves guild but she was caught pickpocketing a guard so she also had to flee from their for a while.

"Let's go" I told her. She nodded and followed me down the mountain. We crossed the lake and continued on with our way. After a few hours passed, it was noon. We sat down on the grass. We were almost nearing where Cicero's 'cargo' is stuck. I left her there for a bit and ran off to see if anything changed with the Jester. Just as I was nearing the cart, I could see the back of a person with a jester's outfit. The person had abouth shoulder-length hair, some nice curves behind, and a slim waist. I could hear her mutter under hear brearh with a puff. She had just about the cutest voice.

"Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!" I smiled as to how cute she was acting. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. "Poor Cicari is stuck. Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead. I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But... aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?" Still the same words, huh? "What can I do to help?" I asked her.

"Oh. Oh yes! Yes, the kindly stranger can certainly help! Go to the farm - the Loreius Farm. Just over there, off the road. Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me! But he won't! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel! Do that, and poor Cicari will reward you. With coin! Gleamy, shiny coin!" She said. "We'll talk about my payment later. Wait here." I told her as I went up the hill. I made it to the top to see Loreius tending to his farm. "Hello, sir. Are you Loreius?" I asked. "Who's asking?" He said, stopping his work. "Just an adventurer. Anyway, I'll pay you to repair the cart and let us in your house for a night." I told him. He looked at me skeptically before speaking again. "How much are we talking here?" He asked. "A few hundred septims." I instantly said. "Done." He told me before taking his tools and going down.

I followed behind him walked towards Cicari. He inspected the cart then looked at me. "It'll be done in a while." He said before he started. I grabbed Cicari's hand and walked towards Loreius' home. "How did you convince him?" She asked, somehow sounding like a sane person. "I have my ways." I simply told her. "Where are we going?" She asked again. "Collecting my payment." I told her as I smirked. I opened the doors and pushed her down the bed. I ripped her clothes which were hiding her c-cup breasts. She looked embarassed yet excited. She was already sopping wet as I touched her city gates.

I kissed her soft and warm, rosy lips as I inserted 2 fingers. After a good few moments passed, we parted and she started panting. "Why *pant* aren't you *pant* tir-eeep" She got cut off as I rammed my little dovah in her cave. Her moans kept getting louder and louder after each thrust. After a few hours of intense intercourse, she fainted. I dressed her and carried her out. Loreius was already waiting beside the fixed cart. I laid her down on the coach's seat and paid Loreius. After doing so, I ran back to the already camping dark elf.

"Sorry, it took longer than expected." I apologized to her. She waved her hands. "No, no. It's quite alright." She said. It's still in the middle of the day, we're almost there. We fixed the camp and I kept the equipment in my satchel. I'm quite thankful to my mother for creating new types of magic. I led the way and after a while, we reached the gates. "Halt." One of the quards said. "Riverwood seeks aid from the Jarl. Let us pass." I deadpanned. "Riverwood's in trouble, too? Better let the Jarl know. He lives at Dragon's Reach, atop the hill." He told me as he unlocked the gate and pointed at the big, wooden, building in the distance.

I nodded at him and made our way. In the middle of the street, a nord woman wearing Imperial armor was arguing with an Imperial woman wearing smithing clothes. Their heated arguement was stopped when they noticed me walk towards them. The nord woman crossed her arms and looked up at me. She was about shoulder level. "Gray-mane or Battleborn?" She asked. I looked at her straight in the eye and directed my killing intent towards her.

She fell and shivered, causing the guard near the gate to check on us. "What's going on here?" He asked. "Not causing trouble, I hope." He told me as he crossed his arms. "Of course not. She probably just took a wrong step." I smiled at the guard then looked at the woman. "Isn't that right?" I asked her as I extended my arm. She nodded in fear, yet still took my hand. "Yes..." she spoke. "I see." The guard said then went back to his post. "Ravel, wait for me in the Drunken Huntsman." She was about to say something but decided to go. I patted her head. "Don't worry." I smiled at her. She smiled and continued on.

"Let's go somewhere... private." I grimly said. She nodded. I took her hand and we went towards the back of an old house. I pushed her towards the wall. "I suggest you to make your family make amends with the Gray-manes." I told her coldly. "W-why? A-are you a stormcloak symphatizer?" She asked. I chuckled softly. "No." I deadpanned. "Then, why...?" She asked again. "I'm a force much stronger than all the soldiers of every province in Tamriel." She looked at me confusely. "Perhaps it would be best to show you." I grabbed her hand and teleported to a big forsworn fortress. "Wh-what was that?!" She yelled. "Look over there." She looked towards the direction I was pointing at.

"This is a forsworn fortress. I'm going to wipe them out in a single spell." I told her. She looked at me cunfusedly again. I raised my open hand towards the fortress and a dark red glow emitted in my hand. In a split second I fired, not even a spec of dust from their corpses were found. Only a giant scorch mark was left. "This isn't even close to a tenth of my full power." I told her. She was left speechless at the spectacle. I grabbed her hand and teleported us back again to where we were. "Do you understand now?" I asked her coldly. "Who... are you...?" She tried to speak. "Remember it well. My name is Marvous Dragons-Bane. I am the Hell Bringer." I smirked at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Been a long while since the previous chapter. Hope you guys still like my fanfic. I'm thinking of doing a TAWOG fanfic, too since it's about to die anyways. Also, the reason for the long update is cuz I've been quite busy with work all humans do; LIFE. I had to reorganize it since I've been a mess for awhile then just got lazy to write. And here's a side note, question and answer will be out next so please let me hear your question and I'll answer them as briefly as I can.**

 **Review and follow please! Criticisms will be taken note of while flames will be used to cook food by Marvous. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: Fun

**RAVEL'S P.O.V**

It's been quite a while since Marvous left with that woman... Dammit, it pisses me off... I drank another bottle of ale at the bar of the inn. "You okay there, miss?" The bartender asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I can hold my alcohol." I said. "Alright then, if you say so." He said as he continued wiping a mug. Why is it that he becomes like that at times? Almost like the barbaric age of the nords, thousands of years ago. Rape, steal, plunder... Although they became quite tolerable, why is it that... Dammit... My heads starting to hurt. "Oh, Marvous." I sighed.

"Yes?" A familiar voice came from behind me. I turned in shock to see Marvous drenched in sweat. He must've done it again... "Oh, you're back." I said, trying to hide my blushing face. Am I not good enough for him? Or does he not see me as a woman? Nk, that can't be it. He kept complimenting me, which is good... I think... Then why hasn't he touched me yet? "H-huh?" I was shocked to see the floor. He had carried me on his shoulder. I looked up to see that the bartender was smiling at us. Marvous... You dummy...

* * *

 **MARVOUS' P.O.V**

It's getting late. I think I should go check on her. I stood up from the stack of hay I laid on. A small blanket covered me and the woman beside me. I sigh at how much I managed to shape my life. Though, it was quite the good few hours.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"H-how... Just, who ARE you?!" She spoke softly. "Remember it well. My name is Marvous Dragons-Bane. I am the Hell Bringer." I smirked at her. She stood there, speechless. Fear and despair illuminated in her eyes as she fell on her knees. I was about to leave when she grabbed my leg. "If my and the Gray-mane clan serve you, can I make request now?" She spoke with fear but with a tint of determination. "Speak." I told her coldly. "Please give some leeway to those in my family that does not acknowledge you?" She asked. I crossed my arms and started emitting a deathly aura.

"And what do I get?" I asked in a harsh tone. "She gulped and tightened her grip. "You can..." she paused. "I'm waiting." I said, impatiently. "Do what you desire with my body." She said. "Alright." I told her. She gleemed with hope and looked up at me. I hid away my aura. "Thank you." She said, with tears in her eyes. "What's your name?" I asked her. "My name is Idefryl Battleborn, milord." She said. I smiled and carried her bridal style. She blsuhed and I teleported us to a desolate place. Lhckily, there were hay piled up. "What are we..." she tried to ask. I took he lips as I gently laid her on the hay. We parted and I took out someblankets to cover the hay.

I took her rosy lips again, this time, I grabbed her breasts. She started tensing up as I played around with her breasts. She started removing her top, so we parted shortly. She removed her light imperial armor, revealing a piece of cloth hiding her tits. I ripped off both the cloth on top and below. I stared directly at her blue, oceanic eyes, with my dark, hazel ones. Her silky, blonde, hair was let loose. It fell until the end of her back. She laid down once again. "Please be gentle, milord." She said as we stared at each other. Her pinkish color tone, with red on her cheeks, the feel of her body was perfect.

I sucked on her tit which made her let out a cute moan. I sucked and licked as I played with the other one. She caressed my head as I kept sucking. I gave her deep kiss as I played around with her tongue. She grabbed my mini dovah and stroked it. I removed my armor and garments and stood in front of her face. She started licking while pleasuring herself. It was getting hotter and hotter. I grabbed her head and continued to pound her mouth. I let out a lot inside her mouth and I removed myself slowly as she gagged on my juices. She started panting while making an embarassed face. My greatsword rose up and I possitioned her perfectly.

I jammed my sword inside her, she let out a lot of moans and squirted her juices from that thrust. I continued thrusting inside her and she kept squirting. I picked her up as I slowly laid down and grabbed her waist towards me. Her lower half bobbed up and down my warm icicle. We kept going for a few until I let out another load. I got up and made her go on all fours. She looked at me in a hot manner as she stretched her ass open. I can still see some of my juices trickling down her hairless khajit. I slammed inside her, which produced more sounds of pleasure, as well as the sound of our juices plopping as I kept thrusting. After hours of loud grunts, moans, and sounds of juices splashing, I called it a day.

I put on my armor and garments back, as well as hers. I carried her bridal style and teleported us to the Battleborn house. Luckily, all of them were asleep. I placed her on a bed and tucked her in. I swiftly but quitely got out of their house. I slowly walked towards the Drunken Huntsman. I opened the door to see Ravel drinking at the corner of the bar. She looked deep in thought. I approached her and she suddenly said my name. "Oh, Marvous." She said as she sighed.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. It's only a short one though, I still have lots of assignments to do, so updates will be slow. Sorry.**

 **Review and follow please! Criticisms will be taken note of while flames will be used to cook food by Marvous. Thanks**


End file.
